


Skutek uboczny

by Julenenka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hunting, M/M, One Shot, bo to są tak właściwie łan szoty i w sumie jest to przyjemne ok, o ile dopiszę, ten znak zapytania jest dlatego że nie wiem kiedy dopiszę kolejną część
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julenenka/pseuds/Julenenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo niemal każde zaklęcie ma jakiś minus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zaklęcie

Czary zawsze muszą mieć jakiś minus. Przynajmniej jedna wada zawsze ujawni się w trakcie rzucania zaklęcia.

To się oczywiście musiało zdarzyć, bo kim byliby Winchesterzy bez załatwienia czegoś bez skutków ubocznych?

Byli w jakiejś szopie i walczyli z wampirami. Dean, Sam oraz Castiel. Walczyli ramię w ramię, odcięte głowy lądowały jedna po drugiej na ziemi. Było ich sporo, próbowały ich chwycić i wbić swe ostre kły w ich szyję. Kierowały się instynktem, ponieważ były młode i nie potrafiły nad sobą zapanować, nie potrafiły nie rzucić się na nich. Każdy z nich domagał się krwi, którą oni byli oblepieni.

Jak na razie oni byli na tej lepszej pozycji, bo gdy ktoś do nich podchodził, od razu kończył martwy. Ta robota wydawała się prosta, zresztą taka była, więc kiedy okazało się, że sprawcami większości morderstw w mieście były wampiry, wystarczyło znaleźć gniazdo. Tym zajął się Castiel, który ostatnio spędzał większość czasu z nimi i pomagał im w łowach.

Anioł odciął kolejną głowę, a młodszy Winchester zaatakował gromadkę, aby ją rozbić, po czym za pomocą jednego zamachu pozbawił wszystkich łbów.

Dean jako jedyny sobie nie radził. Jego atakowały najchętniej, nie chciały pozwolić mu uciec. Cofał się do tyłu, aż wpadł na kolumnę. Przybrał pozycję wyjściową i czekał na atak z ich strony, gotów w każdej chwili się obronić.

\- Zamknijcie oczy! - krzyknął Castiel.

Winchesterzy natychmiast zamknęli oczy. Wampiry wrzasnęły. Ich oczy zaczęły szczypać, tak mocno je zaciskali. Odwrócili się ku ścianom i stali tam, dopóki nie poczuli, że wszystko ucichło. Po chwili Dean otworzył delikatnie jedno oko i rozejrzał się.

Na podłodze leżały martwe wampiry, dookoła nich było pełno krwi. Ich karki były poskręcane, żuchwy powyrywane, niektóre języki jeszcze krwawiły na wskutek ich przegryzienia.

Po Casie ani śladu.

\- Cas? - wyszeptał w pustą przestrzeń. Nikt nie odpowiedział, więc spojrzał ponownie na zakrwawioną podłogę, przetarł sobie twarz i spojrzał na swojego brata.

\- Chodź, spalmy to cholerstwo.

* * *

 

Castiel nie pojawił się po dwóch tygodniach.

Nie pojawił się po miesiącu.

W końcu minęły dwa miesiące, a Dean zaczął mieć naprawdę nieprzyjemne uczucie, że coś okropnego stało się podczas tamtego polowania. Cas mógł zginąć. Mógł…

\- Nie – powiedział do siebie i podszedł do lodówki, aby wyjąć piwo. - Cas żyje. Musi żyć. Prawda? - zaśmiał się histerycznie i otworzył butelkę. - Innej opcji nie ma.

* * *

 

Minęło pół roku.

Potem rok.

Dean zaczął chodzić po ścianach.

Aż w końcu nadszedł ten dzień.

* * *

 

Nadszedł, gdy Dean po prostu rzucił się na kanapę po wyjątkowo ciężkim dniu i włączył stary telewizor, aby po prostu się zrelaksować i na chwilę zapomnieć o krwi, o ciałach, o potworze...

Upił łyk piwa i westchnął. Chwycił pilot i zaczął przeskakiwać po kanałach, zatrzymując się na Doctorze Sexy. Ułożył się wygodnie, przykrył się kocem i przymknął oczy. Teoretycznie tylko na chwilę, aby sobie odpocząć, ale kiedy poczuł, że zaczął odpływać, ktoś krzyknął jego imię piskliwym głosikiem.

\- Dean!

Otworzył oczy i gwałtownie usiadł. Rozejrzał się, ale nikogo nie ujrzał, więc uznał, że przesłyszało mu się, więc ponownie ułożył się wygodnie na kanapie, nakrył się kocem i zamknął oczy, ale znowu:

\- Dean!

Tym razem wstał i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Może to duch? Ale przecież duchy nie gadały, nie znały imion innych.

Nie, to nie duch. Duchy na pewno odpadają. Więc co to było?

\- Dean!

I znowu. Miał piskliwy głosik i dobiegał on jakby… z dołu. Spoglądnął na podłogę, a jego uwagę przyciągnęła malutka skacząca postać, która chwyciła go za nogawkę spodni i ciągnęła za nią.

\- Dean! Dean!

Starszy Winchester kucnął i przyjrzał się maluchowi. Miał nieszczęśliwą minkę, niebieskie oczy i czarne włosy. Na sobie miał beżowy prochowiec, czarny garnitur i wypolerowane buciki. Skakał jak jakieś dziecko z ADHD przy jego bucie. Gdy Dean wyciągnął palec, chwycił się go i zawisł na nim, machając swoimi maleńkimi nóżkami do przodu i do tyłu.

Był wielkości jego palca serdecznego.

Chwila, czy to…

\- Cas? - zapytał zdziwionym głosem Dean i wziął go na dłoń. - Ty chyba sobie żartujesz.

Wstał i przyjrzał mu się dokładniej. To była miniaturowa wersja jego anioła. Niezwykle dokładna.

\- Co się stało? Dlaczego tyle czasu cię nie było?

\- Czary, Dean. Czary.

\- Te, które rzuciłeś na tamte wampiry?

\- Tak, okazało się, że miały jeden minus. Zmieniały tego, kto je rzucił, w małą postać. Chyba w tym ugrzązłem.

Winchester zaśmiał się.

\- Podobasz mi się taki. Przynajmniej schowasz mi się w kieszeni. Jesteś taki uroczy – przeczesał mu delikatnie włosy palcem. - Chodź, maluchu. Opowiesz mi wszystko, ale najpierw zrobimy sobie coś do jedzenia. Pasuje?

Maluch przyczepił mu się do palca i kiwnął głową.

\- Świetnie. Co jemy?

\- Hamburgery!

\- To chodź, mały głodomorze. Zrobimy takie burgery, że Sam będzie nam tylko zazdrościł.


	2. Od tableta do spowiedzi

\- Cas, do diabła, ostrożniej!

Aniołek spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.

\- Przecież wiesz, że już u niego byłem.

Dean westchnął i przeczesał palcami swoje włosy. Minęło kilka tygodni od powrotu Casa, a on dalej nie potrafił się przyzwyczaić do jego maciupeńkiej postaci. Był słodki i uroczy, chciało się go ciągle trzymać przy sobie, aby przypadkiem nic mu się nie stało. Dean tak robił, przez co Sam śmiał się z niego dość mocno. Nazywał ich parą i machał na wszystko ręką, podczas gdy Dean stał na środku pokoju i miał na twarzy minę typu „O co ci chodzi?”. Zazwyczaj wtedy Sam śmiał się jeszcze głośniej, a jego starszy brat zostawiał go, mówiąc sobie, że nie będzie marnował czasu na GŁUPOTY, skoro może zająć się Casem.

Ogólnie Sam ciągle się z niego śmiał.

Cas aktualnie skakał po tablecie jego braciszka, próbując wyszukać informacje na temat potwora, na którego aktualnie polowali Winchesterowie. Robił to jednak dosyć nerwowo, bo po każdym skoku tablet chwiał się i wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz pęknąć.

Castiel był z jakiegoś powodu zły.

\- O co chodzi? - znowu westchnął Winchester i klapnął na krzesło stojące przy stole, po czym podparł swoją głowę o rękę. - Coś się stało?

\- Nic! - zapewnił Cas swoim piskliwym głosem. - Nic się nie STAŁO.

Skoczył jeszcze gwałtowniej, a tablet się zaciął. Usiadł na nim i przyciągnął swoje kolana do piersi. Wyglądał na fochniętego. Dosyć mocno fochniętego.

Ale dalej był piekielnie słodki, przyznał Dean, po czym przybliżył swoją twarz ku malcowi i spojrzał na niego z ojcowskim zatroskaniem.

\- Na pewno nic się nie stało?

\- Nie! Daj mi spokój!

Aha! Czyli coś było nie tak.

\- Zawsze możesz mi powiedzieć, co się…

\- NIC się nie stało, okej? Po prostu daj mi spokój.

\- Znalazłeś sobie aniołeczka do towarzystwa?

\- Nie.

\- Pokłóciłeś się z kimś?

\- Nie.

\- Brakuje ci czegoś? Skończyło ci się coś?

\- Nie, Dean! Możesz mnie zostawić?

Dean podniósł obie ręce do góry jako znak swojej kapitulacji.

\- Jak chcesz. Pamiętaj jednak, że zawsze jesteśmy tutaj dla ciebie, okej? Jak coś ci leży na duszy…

\- Jasne, jasne, idź już!

Kiedy Dean wyszedł z pokoju, przypomniało mu się, że przecież Cas nie miał duszy, tylko cholerną łaskę. Chyba schrzanił powiedzenie. Albo powiedział je niewłaściwej osobie.

\- A kogo to obchodzi? - mruknął do siebie, kiedy podszedł do stoiska z winylami i nastawił jedną na gramofonie. - Ważne, że działa.

Ale następnego dnia Casowi się nie polepszyło. Wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej spochmurniałego, miał brwi ściągnięte w grymasie, ciągle się krzywił. Po śniadaniu zamknął się w swoim pudełku, które zrobił dla niego Sam, i nie wychodził z niego przez kilka następnych godzin.

Nie wyszedł nawet, kiedy Winchesterzy wychodzili z bunkra.

Oboje zaczęli się martwić. Może coś mu dolegało? Może przeżywał swoją pierwszą (albo kolejną) miłość i miał złamane serce? Dlaczego więc nie chciał im niczego powiedzieć?

Po tygodniu Cas odmówił zjedzenia śniadania oraz obiadu, a Dean uznał, że miarka się przebrała. W jego (albo ich?) domu miało panować zdrowie, a zdrowie panować miało, kiedy wszyscy jedli. Rozumiał, że jego przyjaciel miał jakieś smutki, które przeżywał w sobie, ale po to chyba byli jego przyjaciele, aby im się wyspowiadać? No helloł, Cas musiał się podnieść. Cokolwiek leżało mu na duszy (a właściwie na łasce), powinien to w końcu z siebie wyrzucić, bo to szkodziło nie tylko jemu, ale zarówno Deanowi i Samowi.

Tak, to był jeden z argumentów, jaki zamierzał przytoczyć podczas rozmowy z nim, dlaczego miał mu się wyspowiadać.

Tak, więc słońce już zaszło, ciemność przyszła i ugościła się na ich części globu, a Cas stał na tablecie i sztywno po nim skakał. Dean obiecał sobie, że będzie delikatny, ale chyba mu nie wyszło, bo podszedł i zapytał:

\- Cas, do cholery, o co ci chodzi? Bo, szczerze mówiąc, to zaczyna mnie denerwować, jak ty tak chodzisz zły i nie jesz. Będziesz potem chory.

\- Nie będę.

\- Nie dyskutuj!

Castiel spojrzał na niego z grymasem, który stale gościł na jego twarzy od kilku dni.

\- Nie, nie rób takiej miny. Powiedz mi wreszcie, co się dzieje w twojej małej główce, a może temu zaradzimy.

\- Nie jestem mały! - krzyknął. - Nigdy nie chciałem taki być! Przez to głupie zaklęcie nie mogę z wami polować, nie mogę was chronić! A powinienem!

\- Teraz to my chronimy ciebie…

\- A tak nie powinno być!

Dean pokiwał powoli i spojrzał w te ~~malutkie~~ niebieskie oczy.

\- Dobra, widzę, że nie do końca TO cię gryzie.

\- Nie mogę polować! Nie mogę polować! Jestem bezużyteczny! Jestem do niczego!

\- Nie, nie jesteś.

\- Jestem!

Dean złapał go i usadził na swojej ręce, po czym zaczął go uspokajająco kołysać. Czuł, że w zagłębieniu zaczyna się zbierać łzy, które ulatywały z oczu aniołka.

\- Cii, aniołku – wyszeptał. - Jesteś naszym skarbem, okej? Nie jesteś bezużyteczny. Nigdy nie byłeś. Zawsze byłeś przed nami, kiedy mieliśmy wspólny cel. Zawsze byłeś na przedzie. To, że jesteś mały, nie znaczy, że twoja maleńkość wpłynęła na twoją inteligencję. Jesteś super mądry i super potrzebny, bardzo-super-mocno cię potrzebujemy. Okej? Także nie rycz, bo to nie ma sensu. Bo kto znajduje większość informacji potrzebnych do polowania? No kto? No ty. Także już cicho, jest okej.

Maluch przytulił się do jego palca, a Winchester ze wzruszeniem zaczął tarmosić mu włosy.

\- I od razu lepiej?

\- I tak dalej chcę na polowanie.

\- Może kiedyś, jak trochę podrośniesz.

\- Znajdę zaklęcie.

\- Próbuj!

\- Mówię serio, Dean! Znajdę je i dam ci. Nie chcę być już mały…

Łowca posadził go na swoim ramieniu.

\- Ja bym chciał - stwierdził Dean.

\- Nigdy nie byłeś mały.

\- Pfff, tego nie wiesz.

\- A skąd wiesz, że ja nie wiem?

\- A stąd, że wiem, że ty nie wiesz, że ja wiem.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy!

Zaśmiał się.

\- A ty w cholerę słodki.

Ups.

\- Słucham?

\- Nic.

\- Co powiedziałeś?

\- Nic.

Aniołek się uśmiechnął i przysunął się.

\- Akurat – wyszeptał i wyszczerzył się mocniej, ukrywając twarz w jego szyi.


	3. Kreska

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Inspiracja do tego rozdziału](https://scontent-waw1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/13432419_613182402191561_1174529138353873837_n.jpg?oh=4cff83cc8bec337c42dea4edc8df1d6b&oe=57F0B145)

Dean miał pewny talent, który próbował ukryć przed wszystkimi, mówiąc, że to strasznie dziewczyńskie, chociaż w głębi duszy tak nie uważał.

Ot co, potrafił rysować.

Wiedzieli o tym tylko Sam i jego ojciec. Teraz do tego grona dołączył sam Castiel, który uwielbiał siedzieć obok kartki, na której Dean rysował, i obserwować wszystko, co robił. Czasami, kiedy widział jakieś niedociągnięcie, ciągnął go za palec albo za rękaw i pokazywał mu swoim malutkim paluszkiem, że _tak, tutaj masz błąd, tutaj kreska jest krzywa, tutaj oczy masz nierówno narysowane_ … Czasami dyskutowali nawet, co najlepiej narysować, co poprawić albo co dodać. Cas był jednak ostrożny i czasami się wahał, kiedy miał mu konkretnie powiedzieć, co mu się nie podobało.

Rzadko kiedy był bezpośredni, a Deanowi w sumie to nie przeszkadzało.

Czasem tylko miał tego dość.

Rozumiał, że to mogło siedzieć głęboko w jego główce, ten strach przed odrzuceniem, jeśli powie coś, co nie przypodoba się innym. Ale skąd on się wziął? Za dawnych czasów był dupkiem, który wszystkiemu się sprzeciwiał i robił, co tylko mu się żywnie podobało. Zawsze był bezpośredni i przeraźliwie szczery. Z czasem stał się nieśmiały, niemal nieufny. Na każdego nieznajomego łypał z groźbą w oku, ale Winchester wiedział, co kryło się pod spodem.

Strach. Strach przed skrzywdzeniem.

Aktualnie Dean rysował. Siedział przy stole z tabletem graficznym położonym na nim oraz otwartym na programie graficznym komputerze, który cichutko piszczał co jakiś czas. Na brzegu sprzętu, na którym rysował starszy Winchester, siedział po turecku bardzo skupiony aniołek. Miał zmierzwione włosy, które aż błagały, żeby potarmosić je jeszcze bardziej. Ubrany był w wygodne dresy i bluzkę, które Sam kupił na jakimś stoisku z ubrankami dla lalek (wzięli go za szczęśliwego ojca dziewczynki, bo kupił ogromną ilość tych szmatek). Nie nosił już garnituru z powodu wygody. Stał się dresem, ale nikomu to nie przeszkadzało.

\- Nie! - krzyknął aniołek, kiedy Dean przeciągnął rysikiem po ekranie. - Nie, nie, nie tak!

\- A niby jak? - spytał zirytowany rysownik. Próbował narysować tę kreskę inaczej, ale niemal za każdym razem wychodziła ona ŹLE.

\- Daj mi to. Daj mi to, narysuję ci!

\- Jesteś za mały, Cas! Nie udźwigniesz rysika.

\- A kto powiedział, że muszę użyć tego kija? Mam przecież nogi.

Winchester skrzywił się.

\- Wtedy ta linia będzie przerywana.

\- Nieprawda!

Aniołek spojrzał na ekran, na którym powoli widać było oko i kawałek ust.

\- Nie masz nosa – zmarszczył się.

\- Będzie za chwilę. Daj mi to jeszcze, jeszcze raz spróbuję.

Oczywiście, że te próby nie były jednakowe. Zawsze dobrze zaczynał, ale w pewnej chwili linia zaczynała za wcześnie skręcać na lewo, co denerwowało Deana. Linia musiała być prosta do _tego_ momentu, a on przecież nie mógł używać linijki. Pfff, po co mu była linijka.

Przecież on był ~~artystą~~ łowcą. ~~Artyści~~  Łowcy nie używają linijek. Po cholerę to komu.

Zagapił się w ekran. Zaczął rysować część twarzy, nawet nie wiedząc, do kogo ona należała. Ot co, to była zwyczajna twarzyczka, narysowana na próbę. Często rysował na próbę, aby wypróbować różnych nowych technik. Czasami, kiedy miał wolne, bawił się tymi technikami, aby sprawdzić, która w jego wykonaniu sprawowała się najlepiej.

Chwała Bogu, że Sam jest czasem mądrzejszy od niego i po prostu kupuje mu niektóre rzeczy, a nie słucha jego, kiedy krzyczy, że ten przedmiot jest dziewczyński.

Spojrzał na dół szkicu, gdzie przydałoby się poprawić usta, aby były bardziej pełne.

Nawet nie zauważył, że Cas narysował mu brakującą kreskę. Była idealna, w idealnym miejscu zakrzywiała się w lewą stronę, dzięki czemu była lustrzanym odbiciem drugiej linii, którą narysował na wstępie.

Spojrzał na aniołka, który prychnął i założył rękę na rękę na piersi.

\- Mówiłem ci, że dam radę.

Przewrócił oczami i spojrzał na ekran.

\- Może zrobisz za mnie resztę, co?

\- Chciałbyś.

Westchnął i podparł swoją twarz na dłoni. Wwiercił spojrzenie w anioła, który zawiercił się pod jego wzrokiem i odwzajemnił kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Czasami nawet bardzo…

\- Nie będziesz mnie wykorzystywać.

\- Nie robię tego, przecież sam to robisz.

\- Nieprawda.

\- Nie, wcale sam nie narysowałeś mi kreski, o którą cię zdecydowanie NIE prosiłem.

Aniołek wstał, otrzepał niewidzialne okruchy ze spodni, po czym rzucił:

\- Jesteś nie do zniesienia.

Po czym zniknął. Przeteleportował się zapewne do kuchni, aby wziąć coś ze skrytki, którą specjalnie dla niego przygotowali bracia. Potem zapewne wróci i dalej będzie chciał mu pomagać rysować, twierdząc, że jego przyjaciel go wykorzystuje. Wtedy znowu gdzieś się przeteleportuje (Dean jeszcze nie wiedział gdzie, ale zamierzał się dowiedzieć), po czym znowu powróci skruszony, ponownie usiądzie przy nim i nic już nie będzie mówił.

Deanowi to nie przeszkadzało. Dopóki był przy nim, nie przeszkadzały mu te _awantury._ Lubił się przekomarzać wraz z nim. To go uspokajało i mógł rysować.

Jego obecność koiła go.

Zdecydowanie nie zamierzał o tym rozmawiać.


	4. Prawie jak śliwka w kompot

Sam czasami był prawdziwą babą.

Nie, naprawdę. Wymyślił sobie, że posadzi na ziemi za bunkrem krzaczki z owocami, aby mieli co jeść. Może nie jeździli już tak często na polowania jak kiedyś, ale przecież te owocki potrzebowały ochrony, cierpliwości i miłości, aby wyrosły z nich… no cóż, owoce. Dobre, pożywne owoce, z których można by było zrobić różnorakie dżemy, soki, nalewki. Dla nich. Tylko dla nich.

Dean nie wiedział, skąd jego brat wziął czerwone porzeczki i dlaczego posadził ich aż tyle, ale to wystarczyło, aby byli zajęci od rana do nocy. Zbieranie, obieranie, płukanie, gotowanie. Codziennie.

Nagle z łowców stali się hodowcami, jak super.

Do porzeczek dołączyły czereśnie, które, jak się okazało, rosły tam już kilka dobrych lat, a ich owoce marnowały się co roku. A były najlepsze! Podczas zbierania Dean często podjadał ze swoich zbiorów, bo te kupne owoce nie równały się ich własnym, chociaż, okej, nie jadał ich za często. Zazwyczaj to Sammy wmuszał w niego te cholerstwa, mówiąc „Mówisz jeść, hamburgery nie mają żadnych cholernych witamin!”.

Ale jego starszemu bratu wystarczało mięso, dziękuję bardzo.

Chociaż nie miał nic przeciwko owocom. Ani warzywom. Po prostu udawał, że nie zamierzał być niczym Samanta polująca na warzywka i owocki na sałatki oraz na super, kurna, eko produkty w delikatesach.

Był wtorek, a Winchesterzy kolejny dzień spędzili na plantacji czerwonych kulek, które zbierali cierpliwie. Sam postanowił pozbierać porzeczki z ich najstarszych krzaków, a Dean wyruszył na drzewo, aby powiesić się na nim z ekscytacji.

Żart, miał po prostu odganiać szpaki i zrywać czereśnie.

Oboje mieli na sobie najgorsze koszule, które nadawały się do rozdarcia, dresy, wygodne buty, które gwarantowały im utrzymanie się na drzewie, oraz czapki na głowach.

Dean jednak miał przy sobie jeszcze jedną osobę.

W kieszeni jego koszuli siedział Castielek, który rozglądał się dookoła, zaciekawiony i zachwycony efektami ich rolniczej pracy. Winchester podszedł do jednego z krzaków, zerwał dla niego jedną pulchniutką kuleczkę i dał mu ją do jego rączek. Wspiął się na drzewo, usadził go w bezpiecznym miejscu, którym była stara dziupla, a sam zaczął rwać, rzucając przy okazji na ziemię chore dzieci drzewa.

Dzisiaj nie był zbyt wysoko, ale musiał przejść po gałęzi na te cieńsze, które aż uginały się z powodu ciężaru i ilości czereśni. Owoce były soczyste i lśniły w słońcu, które teraz najbardziej dawało im popalić. Było przecież południe.

Na szczęście wzięli ze sobą wodę.

Aniołek zaczął ssać to miejsce, z którego została urwana kulka, a jego twarz natychmiast zrobiła się czerwona od soku. Oblizał się ze smakiem i skrzywił się. Winchester zaśmiał się, widząc jego minę.

\- Kwaśne, co?

Anioł spojrzał na niego krytycznie.

\- Do przeżycia – powiedział. - Jadłem gorsze rzeczy.

\- Ale chyba kwaśny to nie jest twój ulubiony smak.

Cas ponownie wgryzł się w miąższ.

\- Dobra, może jednak lubisz to. A może nie lubisz porzeczek? - gadał już bardziej do siebie Dean, bo był skupiony na próbie zerwania czereśni. - Musisz lubić porzeczki…

Gałąź się zatrzęsła, a Castiel spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, gładząc również swoje pożywienie.

\- Nie spadnij może, co? Nie mam ochoty szukać czaru uzdrawiającego na twój kark.

\- Mojemu karkowi nic nie grozi…

\- Akurat. Jak spadniesz, to będziesz krzyczeć i wołać „Cas, pomóż mi, do cholery jasnej...” - zaczął go przedrzeźniać. - Dokładnie tak samo jest za każdym razem, gdy coś ci się dzieje. Za każdym razem. Jak ostatnio kolano ci, że tak to ujmę, _zardzewiało_ , też po mnie wołałeś.

\- Wcale nie wołałem…

\- Nie, masz rację, wrzeszczałeś. Wrzeszczałeś tak, że wszędzie było słychać moje imię, aż przybiegł w końcu Sam i kazał ci zamknąć swoją twarz. - przestał tarmosić swojego pączka. - Co to w ogóle znaczy?

Dean jęknął.

\- O mój Boże.

\- Nie, moim ojcem jest Chuck, nazwisko Panbóg.

\- PRZESTAŃ, PROSZĘ CIĘ, USIŁUJĘ SIĘ SKUPIĆ.

\- Czereśnie nie wymagają używania rozumu, tu wystarczą ręce.

\- Dzięki, Cas.

\- Nie ma za co.

I znowu zaczął jeść tę cholerną porzeczkę, Jezusie Maryjo, Chucku mój drogi, niech on przestanie.

Winchester przygryzł wargę i ponownie pochylił się do przodu. Zerwał kilka kulek i wrzucił je do wiaderka, które przyniósł ze sobą.

Cas uśmiechnął się, pokazując czerwone zęby od soku.

Dean westchnął i spojrzał na wiadro. Połowa to całkiem niezły wynik, pochwalił siebie w myślach. Odszukał wzrokiem Sama, który pokiwał do niego.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Jak ci idzie?

\- Świetnie!

Jego starszy brat uśmiechnął się i już dużo szybciej zrywał owoce. Kiedy pojemnik się napełnił, wsadził najedzonego Casa do kieszeni i zszedł na ziemię. Wręczył wiadro bratu i uśmiechnął się. Sammy uniósł tylko brew, wysypał czereśnie do taczki i wręczył mu pusty pojemnik.

\- Tylko tyle?

\- A ile miało być?

\- Dean, załatwiłem dzisiaj, że zawiozę dwanaście wiader do państwa Hurryson.

\- Dwanaście?!

Sam westchnął.

\- Przecież ci to mówiłem... - odwrócił się i poszedł na swoje miejsce, aby dokończyć zbieranie swoich owoców.

Cas zachichotał i odrzucił głowę w tył. Dean zgromił go wzrokiem.

\- Wpadłeś gorzej niż śliwka w kompot - stwierdził Cas, który dalej się uśmiechał szeroko.

\- Dobrze, że nie mamy śliwek. Chyba bym zwariował.

Aniołek spojrzał na niego.

\- A zerwiesz mi jeszcze trochę jagód?

Jego przyjaciel westchnął sztucznie, szturchnął go palcem i pokiwał przesadnie głową, po czym również się odwrócił i udał się do drzew owocowych. 

\- Nie wiem, czy zasłużyłeś.

\- Wiesz, ty masz dwanaście wiader do nazbierania, nie chcę głodować w międzyczasie.

Uwierz, nie będziesz miał nawet siły kiwnąć palcem, chciał powiedzieć.

\- Ale pomożesz mi czarami. Chociaż odrobinkę.

\- Nie wiem, czy zasłużyłeś – powtórzył jego słowa Cas, patrząc na niego spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek.

\- Nie dostaniesz w takim razie jagód.

\- Zgoda. Lepiej zacznij, bo nie skończysz przed zmrokiem.

Dean jęknął.

\- Tak, MAMO.


	5. Sklep

\- Sam, coś jeszcze? Chciałbym już, do cholery, wyjść.

\- Nie, jeszcze to…

Dean przewrócił oczami i zgarnął malucha, który stał na jednej z półek, w pięść i wsadził mocno do kieszeni. Sam zawołał go na stanowisko z łopatami i zaczął je oglądać, każdą biorąc do ręki i oceniając, jak bardzo nadawała się na ich stanowisko. Spojrzał na swojego brata, który przyglądał mu się ze zdziwieniem i dokuczał swoją prawą ręką malcowi, który wyglądał na obrażonego. To była jego pierwsza wycieczka na miasto i chociaż był to tylko wyjazd po zakupy, Cas był zachwycony i chłonął wszystko, jakby nigdy nie widział miasta.

\- Cas, dlaczego zachowujesz się, jakbyś widział wszystko po raz pierwszy? Nie pierwszy raz jesteś w mieście.

\- Ale stąd to wygląda tak… niesamowicie! To takie wielkie i takie kolorowe…

Winchester potarmosił mu włosy i przeniósł swoje spojrzenie na pytającą minę brata.

\- No co?

Sam westchnął, odłożył narzędzie na miejsce i pokazał mu ręką resztę. Ponownie podniósł pierwszą z brzegu łopatę, wyważył ją w rękach i podał Deanowi.

\- Weźmy tę.

\- A co z resztą?

\- Reszta jest albo za droga, albo nieporęczna. Bierzemy tę.

\- No dobra – tym razem to Dean westchnął, oddał łopatę Samowi i wyciągnął obrażonego aniołka na swoje ramię. Przyjrzał mu się, ale maluch dalej miał założone ręce na piersi, a mina mówiła swoje. Winchester pociągnął go delikatnie za rączkę, a anioł spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Co ty na to, aby pójść do zoologicznego? - starszy Winchester stanowczo zignorował, jak zachował się Sam. Nie, wcale nie zobaczył, że otworzył z niedowierzania usta. Winchesterzy idą do sklepu zoologicznego, jakie to niesamowite! - No co? Zobaczymy sobie zwierzątka. Jestem pewien, że to ci się spodoba.

Castiel otworzył buzię, po czym ją zamknął. Dean dał mu chwilę na przemyślenie propozycji, a sam odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę kasy. Przeszedł przez nią, kompletnie ignorując miny ludzi, kiedy przepychał się z malcem na ramieniu, po czym usiadł na ławce naprzeciwko wyjścia. Sam za wszystko zapłaci, pomyślał. Jego łopata.

Ściągnął Casa z ramienia i usadowił go na swojej dłoni. Aniołek potrząsnął główką i rozjaśnił się, kiedy Dean pokazał mu delikatnie, gdzie mogliby pójść.

\- Zostawimy Wielką Stopę samą, poradzi sobie na spokojnie. A my możemy przecież pozwiedzać! Nigdy tu nie byłem…

\- To skąd niby wiedziałeś o sklepie?

\- Przed wejściem są witryny, wiesz?

\- Wow, jestem pod wrażeniem twojej spostrzegawczości. Normalnie powinieneś zostać detektywem.

\- Chyba nim jestem, bo rozwiązuję zagadki typu: Jaki potwór morduje biedne aniołki w Nowym Yorku. Albo kto je porywa. Co za różnica.

\- To nie to samo!

\- Dobra, chodź, aniele, idziemy obrabować sklep.

Anioł spiorunował go.

\- Ty chyba żartujesz.

\- Nie, wcale – pokiwał ręką i zrobił kwaśną minę. - Ja jestem śmiertelnie poważny!

Cas zamachnął się ręką.

\- Dobra, dobra, kłamczuchu jeden, chodźmy tam. Chcę zobaczyć świnki morskie!

Winchester wstał, westchnął, gdy strzyknęło mu kolano, i udał się w kierunku sklepu zoologicznego, trzymając podekscytowanego malca w dłoni.

W chwili przekroczenia progu sklepiku Cas teleportował się, a starszy Winchester rozejrzał się po wystawach, nagle niepokojąc się.

\- Cas? Cas, do cholery, gdzie ty jesteś?

Królik nagle zaczął biegać po klatce, obijając się szaleńczo o szyby i poruszając wąsami. Na jego plecach siedział aniołek, który drapał jego ucho i próbował nie zlecieć, podczas gdy zwierzę szalało.

\- Cas?! Co ty myślisz, że wyrabiasz?

Aniołek wzruszył ramionami.

\- Przecież ja tylko zwiedzam ogród zoologiczny.

\- To nie jest ogród, tylko…

I znowu zniknął, kurna mać.

Pognał do kolejnego stoiska, gdzie Castiel stał przy chomiku i głaskał go. Na twarzy błąkał mu się uśmiech, ale w jednej chwili zwierzak doskoczył do niego. Anioł odskoczył do tyłu i przeteleportował się ponownie.

W oddali można było usłyszeć plusk wody. Winchester odwrócił się i ujrzał, jak maluch pływał pośród ryb, machając im. Wynurzył się po powietrze i ponownie zanurkował.

Dean zaczynał powoli mieć dosyć.

Po podejściu do akwariów Cas znowu zniknął i przeteleportował się na zabawki zwierzęce, które skopał ze złośliwą radością. Następnie przeniósł się na kocie akcesoria, którymi zajął się z czułością. Chwilę potem pojawił się cały mokry i cały w sianie na głowie Deana, moszcząc się na niej wygodnie, po czym znowu zrobił to całe swoje _puff_ i przeniósł się na kasę.

Starszy Winchester usłyszał chrząknięcie i odwrócił się, a za nim stał Sam, który trzymał w rękach zakupy i patrzył na nich ze sporym rozbawieniem. Jego starszy brat warknął do niego, aby się ogarnął, po czym skoczył do kasy, kupił gumową piłkę dla psów, złapał w swoją pięść Casa i wręcz uciekł ze sklepu.

\- Nie rób tak więcej, zrozumiano? - powiedział głosem tak spokojnym i cichym, że anioł się skręcił w jego dłoni. - Jedziemy do domu. TERAZ.

Westchnął, wcisnął malca do kieszeni, wziął jedną z siatek od Sama i pognał na parking na zewnątrz. Kiedy doszedł do Impali, ujrzał, że na masce siedział kot, pod samochodem ukrył się pies, a na dachu usiadł gołąb, który spoglądał za nich z przechyloną głową.

\- Jeszcze mi gadających zwierząt brakuje… - narzekał.

Castiel pstryknął palcami, patrząc na niego z mściwą satysfakcją. W jednej chwili kot zaczął mówić, jak mu dobrze, pies marudzić z frustracji, a ten gołąb…

TEN CHOLERNY GOŁĄB OBRAŻAŁ GO I JEGO IMPALĘ.

\- Co za gościu jeździ taką pokraką – gawędził ptak. - Niesprawna, brudna, pffff…

Dean miał wielką ochotę wyjąć pistolet i go zastrzelić, ale NIE, NIE MÓGŁ, BO ZNAJDOWAŁ SIĘ W PIEPRZONYM MIEJSCU PUBLICZNYM.

Przetarł swoją twarz dłonią.

\- Zamknij się.

\- E, Dean, do kogo mówisz? - zapytał Sam, ustawiając zakupy przy bagażniku. - Tutaj nikogo nie ma.

A gołąb dalej ciągnął jego obrażanie. Oboje Winchesterzy westchnęli, ale ten starszy spojrzał na malucha z poddaniem.

\- Wygrałeś, ok? Przestań, wyłącz to.

\- Ale jesteś taki pasiasty, mówię ci…

\- WYŁĄCZ TEGO CHOLERNEGO GOŁĘBIA – wrzasnął Dean, a Castiel uśmiechnął się złośliwie, po czym pstryknął palcami.

\- Zadowolony? - spytał.

Ten parsknął.

\- Jak cholera. Czy możemy już pojechać do domu? Umieram z głodu. A ciebie... – wskazał palcem na gościa w swojej kieszeni. - Ciebie jakoś ukarzę. Obiecuję ci to.

\- Nie jesteś moim rodzicem! - obruszył się aniołeczek, kiedy zapakowali już bagaże do bagażnika i władowali się do środka.

\- Nie, ale zachowujesz się jak dziecko, więc pozwól, że udzielę ci kilku lekcji.

\- Nie!

\- Cicho bądź!

\- Nie! - zapiszczał. - Nie chcę być samotny! Chcę kota.

O nie, pomyślał. Zaczyna się.

Wsadził kluczyki do stacyjki i odpalił samochód. Dziecinka zamruczała cicho. Dean zaczął cofać, a po wycofaniu wyrwał do przodu.

\- Nie, Cas. Jesteś za mały.

A ten dostał ataku histerii.

\- Chcę kota, Deaaaaan! Proszę! Bardzo, ale to bardzo proszę!

Sam spojrzał na niego tym wzrokiem, co sprawiło, że jego brat zawiercił się niewygodnie na krześle. Westchnął, nagle czując się pokonany.

\- Pomyślę, dobra? Pomyślę. Ale nie obiecuję. Nie rycz mi tutaj, do cholery, Cas, przestań. Sam, kochana babo, podaj chusteczki, bo dzieciątko zaraz się zaryczy.

\- Jesteś niesprawiedliwy.

\- _Well_ , coś wymyślimy.

\- Jak zawsze – dodał Sam z przekąsem, a Dean tylko pokiwał mu głową.

\- Jak zawsze.

Cas chlipnął i zwinął się w kulkę. Pod wpływem wszystkich bodźców chyba zasnął, bo nie ruszał się i oddychał równo. Nagle jego brat zaczął się śmiać, a Dean tylko na niego spojrzał ze znakiem zapytania w oczach.

\- Masz do niego słabość.

Po czym sam odwrócił się i zagapił w okno, zamykając się na wszystkie tematy i stanowczo nie chcąc z nim rozmawiać.

I weź tu nie zwariuj.


	6. Na drodze do alkoholizmu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Długo tutaj nie updatowałam, so here we are.  
> miłego :)

Wino, piwo, burbon, whisky, sikacze, wódka.

Alkohole.

Koszmarna sprawa.

Zazwyczaj ich upijanie się wyglądało w stylu _zachlejmy się piwem i szkocką_. Dopiero potem lądowali w łóżkach. Zasypiali, a rano ich biedne głowy cierpiały na kaca, chciało się tylko wymiotować, leżeć i umierać. Potem cały dzień trzeba było pić wodę, uzupełniać jakieś minerały i nie przesadzać z jedzeniem. No i nie wywracać się. To przede wszystkim.

Normalny facet JEST na to przygotowany, bo, nie daj Boże, ktoś zrobi imprezę w sobotę, a on już pędzi, chociaż wie, jak to się potoczy dalej. I NIKT NIE NARZEKA, OK? Rano po prostu budzi się ze swoją dziewczyną w łóżku, cały nagi, i próbuje się doczołgać do łazienki, aby tam opróżnić swój żołądek. Potem bierze tabletkę i nagle wszystko staje się takie dobre!

To, niestety, jest cholernym kłamstwem, bo ŻADEN, powtarzam, ŻADEN facet taki nie jest.

Ani kobieta.

Tak, tak.

PO PROSTU ŻADEN LEK NIE DZIAŁA DOBRZE NA KACA. Czasami tylko fuksem możesz trafić na taką zdobycz, ale żeby ją dostać… trzeba po prostu zapłacić.

Ostatnio mieli dość luźne wieczory, kiedy po prostu mogli przysiąść do stołu i normalnie sobie pożartować. Do tego na stole stały zazwyczaj co najmniej kilka otwartych butli piwa, które co chwilę znikały i zostawały zastąpione nowymi, tymi bardziej pełnymi. Zapach drożdży unosił się w powietrzu i przyjemnie mieszał im w głowach, wręcz nie chciał stamtąd uciec.

Cas im towarzyszył, no jakże.

Dean myślał, że ze względu na jego rozmiar picie z nim będzie trochę uciążliwe, ale, ponownie, zainterweniował Sam – znalazł jakiś nieduży plastikowy pucharek, do którego przez super minimalistyczny lejek przelewał płyny. Znowu nie wiedział, skąd on to wziął, ale dobra. Już się go nawet nie spytał, bo to nie miało sensu, bo ostatnio na niemal każde jego pytanie odpowiadał wzruszeniem ramion. Nie, wcale go to obchodziło.

Po prostu był ciekawy, jasne?

Ten dzień, kiedy anioł musiał wypić cały sklep monopolowy, aby się upić, już dawno odszedł w niepamięć, bo aktualnie wystarczały mu dwie szklanki whisky, aby zaczął gadać kompletnie bez sensu. Dodajmy, że to były to szklanki rozmiaru jego pucharka.

Widocznie czar mocnej głowy zniknął wraz z wyrwaniem z niego łaski, ale Casowi to nie przeszkadzało, bo prawie dzień w dzień szedł pierwszy spać, co było niekiedy uciążliwe, kiedy chciało się posiedzieć trochę dłużej, a tutaj taki jeden się wyłamuje… Cóż, bywa.

Aktualnie siedzieli przy głównym stole, otworzyli butelki z winem (jak romantycznie), na szczęście czerwonym, i wspominali dawne czasy. Wypili już trochę, bo dwie z nich stały już na podłodze i pięknie się prezentowały jako ich trofea alkoholizmu.

Cas czknął i spojrzał na nich, chichocząc. Odbiło mu już kompletnie. To był kolejny znak, że idealnie nadawał się do Grupy Wolnej Woli.

\- Jezu, Cas, ja pamiętam, jak ty… jak ty, do cholery, wpadałeś w trakcie wszystkiego i mówiłeś to rąbane „Witaj, Dean”… Do końca życia, będę to, kurna, pamiętał.

Sam by przywalił głową w stół, ale w ostatniej chwili wyprostował się jak strzała. Śmiał się mocno i głośno. Prawie by się zapowietrzył, ale w końcu wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Taaak, a to całe naruszanie przestrzeni osobistej? Co, Cas? Niezły był z ciebie gnojek, musisz to przyznać, chłopie.

Cas próbował wstać i podparł się o lampę. Trzymał się jej i jedną rączką zamachnął coś.

\- To… to wszy… - Czknął. - ...stko zdarzyło się… PRZYPADKIEM.

Dean walnął ręką o stół.

\- DO DIABŁA, CAS, NIE ZAPRZECZAJ.

Sam wykonał jakiś nieczytelny gest, a jego brat uniósł tylko brew. Zaczął machać rękoma, a po chwili do niego dołączył młodszy. Dean gwizdał, a przerwał to jeden huk. Drugi. No i plusk.

Cas teleportował się i niechcący wylądował w kieliszku starszego Winchestera. Ten natychmiast rzucił się na ratunek i wyłowił malca z wina. Ułożył go na stole, a mały kaszlał i kaszlał. Na końcu zaśmiał się i położył się.

Całe jego ubranie było czerwone. Z włosów kapało mu wino, a jego strój nadawał się do prania. Jakby się nie sprało, to nadawałaby się tylko do wyrzucenia. _Sorry_.

Ratownik warknął na niego i przetarł swoją ciepłą dłonią twarz.

\- Cas, ty idioto, to nie JEST ŚMIESZNE.

Znowu czknął i usiadł. Ściągnął buty i rzucił je gdzieś za siebie. Spojrzał swoim rozmarzonym wzrokiem na swojego wybawiciela i doczołgał się do jego dłoni. Puknął go, wyszczerzył się i powiedział:

\- Gonisz.

I znowu zniknął, a za chwilę pojawił się na półce i pomachał do niego.

\- Castielu, Aniele Pański, TY CHOLERO, JESTEŚ CAŁY OD WINA.

\- Złap mnie, złap mnie, złap mnie!

Sam znowu zawył i chwycił się za brzuch. Jego starszy brat zerwał się chwiejnie z krzesła, delikatnie się zatoczył, podparł o stół i ruszył. Tym razem pewnie.

Wyrżnął się o regał.

 _Super_.

Sam zaklaskał w odpowiedzi i wyjął z kieszeni telefon, po czym z wielkim trudem odczytał z niego godzinę.

\- Jezu, Cas, NIE BĘDĘ SIĘ TAK Z TOBĄ BAWIŁ. - Usłyszał z kąta pokoju.

\- Złap mnie! - odpowiedział mu drugi głos.

A Sam po prostu ruszył do kuchni, bo był piekielnie głodny. Stwierdził, że zjadłby kanapkę. A może nawet zrobiłby sałatkę? O ile znalazłby składniki.

Po prostu musiał się stamtąd wynieść.

* * *

Jakąś godzinę później zrobiło się podejrzanie cicho, aż Sam z kanapką w ręku pofatygował się do ich siedziska, aby sprawdzić, czy dzieci jeszcze żyją.

Żyły.

Dean spał na krześle z otwartymi ustami. Obie ręce leżały na stole, tylko że jedna w pobliżu szklanki, a druga w zasięgu lampy, gdzie powinien siedzieć Castiel.

Ale on się tam nie znajdował. Skulił się w kieszeni koszuli jego starszego brata i również spał. Był mocno zawinięty, głowę schował w kolanach, a jego stopy wisiały w powietrzu. Rękoma zasłonił twarz, a przez jego otwarte palce można było dostrzec jego zamknięte oczy.

Oboje wyglądali przeuroczo.

Przygryzł kanapkę, oblizał palce i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Nie, przecież Destiel _wcale_ nie istnieje.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do kuchni, dokończył kanapkę i udał się do swojej sypialni. Przyszykował swoje łóżko, przebrał się, umył i poszedł spać, bo on nie zamierzał wstać z bolącym kręgosłupem, a potem narzekać na to, jak spał.

Nie zamierzał być jak oni.

Idioci.


End file.
